


Flower Boy

by bbermuda



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, Soft NCT Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbermuda/pseuds/bbermuda
Summary: Donghyuck decides to go to a new coffee shop on a whim, meeting a boy who was working at a newly opened flower shop on the way.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Series: Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Flower Boy

Donghyuck was never the kind of guy to wake up before his alarm went off so considering this was one of those days, he wanted to take advantage of it. He made his way out of bed, quickly getting ready for his day before heading out of the building he was currently residing in. Coffee was one of the young man’s guilty pleasures and it had been for years now, making it so that on days like these Donghyuck would take a morning walk to the nearest coffee shop.

As the sun was still rising in the sky, Donghyuck walked along the sidewalk, humming along to whatever song was playing through his earbuds to match the feeling that the early mornings gave him. It was still a bit too early for there to be traffic so he got to relish in that familiar peacefulness of the warm morning sun beating on his skin, the faint singing of the birds, and the sweet smell of morning dew on the small patches of grass and in the gardens throughout the city.

Somehow the rare peacefulness of the morning led Donghyuck to a shop that he had often seen but never went to because of just how far it was from his home. Considering just how early it was, he figured he had enough time to make it there and back without being late for anything he had to do that day as long as he didn’t take his time.

Checking his phone from time to time to make sure nobody back home was wondering where he had gone, he continues walking along absentmindedly, passing by all of the old businesses in the district. Donghyuck was honestly a bit surprised to see some of these places still in business after all these years of passing by them. How much demand could there be for a second-hand book store anyways? Donghyuck wasn’t sure. He always hated reading in school so maybe he was a bit biased but he’d never admit it.

Soon enough he found himself coming across a flower shop that he’d never seen before, or at least he had never noticed it. Donghyuck paused outside of the storefront, eyes gazing over the flowers that somehow looked surprisingly fresh considering the ‘closed’ sign in the window. Donghyuck found himself being drawn to the few bouquets of different colored tulips set up on a table outside of the store, stepping up to the table looking over the flowers in their respective display vases before quickly being broken out of his trance by the sound of the door to the flower shop opening. His head flew up to look at the other person who had suddenly approached him then, stepping back from the table. Donghyuck squinted at the other boy, noticing he was probably about his age though he was a bit taller and broader than him with dark hair and pale skin.

“What?” Donghyuck blurted as soon as he realized the taller boy was saying something to him, quickly pulling one of his earbuds out so he could hear him.

“We’re not open yet. Can you come back in 20 minutes?” The dark-haired boy asks, Donghyuck just then noticing his arms full of flowers and a brightly colored apron tied around his body.

“Oh. My bad.” The shorter boy muttered, a bit flustered by the fact that he had probably looked pretty suspicious to this employee of the flower shop, or at least that’s what Donghyuck would like to think had his face and ears heating up and not the broad shoulders and strong features of the boy standing in front of him. He quickly turned away from the other boy, the music quickly filling his mind as much as it could as he fixes his earbuds back into his flushed red ears.

’20 minutes?’ Donghyuck thought to himself, his brows furrowing slightly as he quickly brought his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It really was 20 minutes to seven, surprisingly. Or 6:38 to be more precise. He must have been looking at those tulips for a while. No wonder the person working at the shop came out to talk to him. He was embarrassed, to say the least. Thinking over what had just happened, he felt bad for the worker having to deal with his most likely sleep-deprived self.

He quickly arrived at the coffee shop, his mind still going at a mile a minute as he tried to calm down from the interaction he just had, blaming the butterflies in his stomach on the lack of sleep that he had gotten the night before. As he was walking, Donghyuck decided he would get something from the cafe for the taller boy for dealing with him that morning. He ordered himself a simple iced coffee before pausing and looking over the bakery case that was at the shop, taking a moment to decide on something for the flower shop boy before eventually deciding on a cinnamon coffee cake and paying for his order. Everyone likes cinnamon coffee cake, right? It was too late to change his mind anyway.

After receiving his coffee and the little paper bag with the treat he bought for the boy he ran into that morning, he made his way out of the coffee shop to head back toward his home to continue with his day. As Donghyuck slowly approached the flower shop again, he could feel his heart starting to thud in his chest, getting a bit nervous about interacting with the other boy again though he’d never admit that he was. He could see the boy from before coming back out of the flower shop to continue setting up the display outside, his mind wandering a bit as his eyes lingered on the other boy. Donghyuck hated admitting when he was attracted to someone usually and more often than not it took him ages to recognize his feelings but something about the dark-haired flower shop boy had him admittedly weak in the knees and his face flushing once more. The boy at the flower shop waving over at Donghyuck had him breaking out of his trance, his heart pounding harder than ever as he started to gesture for him to approach.

“Hey! I have something for you.” Is what looked like the other boy was saying but considering Donghyuck had his earbuds in again, he couldn’t tell but he continued walking up to the storefront as the other boy went back inside. He waited outside nervously, unsure if he heard the unfamiliar boy correctly as he takes both of his earbuds out and looks around, noticing that the streets were starting to get a bit busier. “Here.” The taller boy says plainly as he approaches Donghyuck again, startling him as his head whips back around to look to where the voice came from.

“What?” The smaller boy asks, confused by the outstretched hand offering a single red tulip to him. 

“I just noticed you were looking at them when you stopped by earlier. My parents own this shop so it isn’t a big deal.”

Donghyuck just blinked up at the pale boy before him, only then noticing how his eyes turned to little crescents as he smiled, the simple sight making those familiar butterflies fill his stomach again as he reaches to take the flower.

“I’m Jeno by the way.” The other boy said, his voice low and soothing even though it didn’t seem like he was trying at all. “Lee Jeno.”

“Donghyuck.” He mutters in response, trying to hide how flustered he was with some form of grumpiness. “..I appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem.” Donghyuck felt like this Jeno kid was probably starting to catch onto how quickly his heart was beating in his chest considering how his smile changed to be a bit more pleased than just welcoming. “Tulips have a lot of meaning behind them, you know.”

“Oh yeah, flower boy? And what’s that?” Donghyuck replies with a bit of a snarky tone, trying to steer the other boy away from the thought that he could be interested in him.

“Pure love.” Jeno’s smile softens then, making Donghyuck’s heart practically melt as he glances down to the flower in his hand. “I’d better get back to work before my mom comes out here and gets mad at me, though. It was nice meeting you.”

Donghyuck was almost speechless at the answer to his question and the abrupt end to their conversation, his eyebrows raised as he looks at the taller boy. After a few seconds of coming up with something else to say to squeeze out more time with this stranger, he remembers the cake he bought for him from the shop down the street.

“Here- I got this for you for dealing with my dumbass earlier today.” He murmurs a bit embarrassed, reaching his hand out to offer the paper bag to the taller boy. “It’s just some coffee cake..”

“Really?” Jeno seemed more excited over a piece of cake than most people their age probably would be but boy, did Donghyuck find it endearing, the smile returning to the other’s face that made his eyes disappear once more making him smile in return. “I hope I’ll see you around more in the future.”

At that last sentence, Donghyuck was left surprised again at the bluntness of this boy that he had seemingly just been a burden to less than an hour prior.

“Yeah... Maybe you will.”


End file.
